This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of grapevine as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first hybridized by David W. Cain and Michael J. Striem in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., the variety being originated by controlled hybridization and subsequent culture of seed traces and embryo rescue procedures. The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ is characterized by producing early-mid-season ripening, aromatic flavored, red skinned, seedless grapes. The berries have a naturally medium size, and an elliptic shape, crisp flesh texture, medium and up sugar content and excellent eating quality. ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ is exceptional with its read color development when ripening even under hot weather. The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ ripens at about the same time as ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP10,434), and about seven days after ‘Flame Seedless’ (unpatented), as grown in the Wasco area, California.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘88124-037-243’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘88047-004-226’ (unpatented). The parent varieties were first crossed in May, 1994, by David W. Cain and Michael J. Striem. The new variety was created by hybridization of two “seedless” grapes possessing small, abortive, vestigial ovules. From the initial population of hybrid ovules, embryo rescue methods were used to produce a population from which the present variety was selected. The date of first sowing was August, 1994, and the date of first flowering was May, 1996.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ was first propagated in December, 1998, in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Dr. David Cain using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ resembles its seed parent ‘88124-037-243’ in many characteristics, such as berry color, but differs from its seed parent in having much larger berries (3.88 gr) as compared to the berries of the seed parent (2.73 gr). Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ ripens approximately 1-2 weeks after the seed parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ differs from its pollen parent ‘88047-004-226’ in that the berries of the pollen parent are creamy-white and much smaller (1.97 gr) than those of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ (3.88 gr). Additionally, ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ ripens approximately 1-2 weeks after the pollen parent.
The new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ resembles the comparable variety ‘Flame Seedless’ in its color and ripening window. However, the berries of ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ are more oval, not as crunchy and not as round as the berries of ‘Flame Seedless.’ The berries of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ develop full uniform red color, and do not crack as easy as those of ‘Flame Seedless.’ The eating quality of the new variety ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ differs from ‘Flame Seedless’ in that the berries of ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ have anew aromatic flavor, compared with the neutral flavor of the ‘Flame Seedless’ berries.
The new ‘Sugrathirtytwo’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the described above many occur with changes in growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variations.